Tomboys and Suspenders
by MyMusic Intern
Summary: Just a little one shot about what I thought would happen if Fred Figglehorn and Terry the Tomboy spent the day together


A\n - I don't own this, And I based it off the Terry the Tomboy, and the Fred movie, and a little bit of the Terry the Tomboy sketches. Enjoy!

P.s, if some words are spelled wrong, its on purpose, so I could at least try and type how Terry would speak.

* * *

As Terry started to set up for her blog as usual, she opened her garage door to see that kid that lived next door to her, as he was hugging a small dog. He was a weird kid, who always wore suspenders and had this really annoying voice that was so high, that when he sang, he could break glass. She would know, she saw him sing in their middle school talent show.

It was awful. There was so much broken glass everywhere. He even broke poor Duncanty's new glasses he had bought himself. Plus she could always hear him singing in his room, he wasn't as good as Brian, but he was still interesting. Terry suddenly got a thought, put down her camera and ran over to him.

When she reached him, he was just petting and talking to the dog.

"Hi there!", said Terry, but after she said this, he screamed from shock so loudly, Terry needed to cover her ears until he was done. "I just said hi, you don't gotta scream your lungs out", she said after he finally became quiet.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were Kevin. He always beats me up around 1", he said in his high pitched voice, as he continued petting the dog.

"Oh, no, he and Britannica went on a date. I always knew they'd find love in each other", said Terry through gritted teeth, hating Britannica. But she turned her attention back to the kid. "So uh, you're Fred, right?".

"Yep, Fred Figglehorn", he said as he put his dog down, stood up and dust himself off. "And you're Terry, right?", he asked.

"Yea, thats me. How'd ya know?", asked Terry.

"We kinda go to school together, duh", said Fred.

"Yeah, so listen Fred, I was wonderin if ya wanna help me do my show. Ya could help me host".

"Where's you're friend, though? Isn't he usually helping you with that kind of thing?", asked Fred.

"Usually yes, but Duncanty's at the dentist. And since he can't stand the sight of dentistary tools, he might be there a while", said Terry. "So, will ya help me? Ya can bring your dog if ya like", she said, and became confused as to why Fred was also giving her a confused look.

"Um, that's a squirrel, not a dog", said Fred, as he pointed to the dog.

"No, I know a thing or two bout squirrels, and eh, that aint one, dude", argued Terry, but Fred just gave her a roll of his eyes, and scoffed.

"Okay, sure Terry. So uh, when does your show start?", he asked, and as Terry looked at her watch, and became worried.

"In like right now! Lets go suspenders!", she yelled as she grabbed his suspenders, and dragged him to her garage and plopped him down on a chair behind her, uh, desk? Opened her computer, turned on her camera, sat down next to Fred and turned to him, still freaking out. "Uh oh, I need a cell phone! Do ya have one?!".

"As a matter of fact, I do", said Fred, as he pulled out an iphone out of the back of his pocket. "I stole-, I mean uh, heh, heh, borrowed this from Kevin. I'm sure he won't mind", he said as he handed it to Terry.

"Perfect, thanks kid", she said, then she started the camera, and began to talk. "Hi ya'll, Terry the Tomboy here, a.k.a LovesDirt96 again, and this is my guide to learning all about technology", she exclaimed and some country music started to play. "But I wanna introduce a friend of mine. Since Duncanty couldn't be here, I'd like to introduce my neighbor, Fred Figglecorn?", she said, not sure if that was his name.

"Its actually Figglehorn, Terry, but you were close", said Fred, and turned to the camera, "Hello World!", he yelled. Terry just looked at him awkwardly and turned back to the camera.

"Yeah, anyway, as I was sayin,,,,,,,,", she then continued on with the show, with Fred helping her out.

* * *

After a few minutes of doing the show, Terry signed off with, "And remember, a little grime, is more than fine, see ya next time!", she said as the country music once again played. Then as she turned of the camera, her and Fred went outside and stood in front of her house.

"I had fun Terry. Maybe I could help you again sometime", suggested Fred.

"Ehh, thanks but, honestly, your voice is a bit touchy for my taste", she said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to use a hairbrush now would it?", he retorted. Terry was going to argue back, but they suddenly heard a voice yelling at them. It was Kevin and he seemed madder than a bee after he found out you stole his honey.

"Figglehorn! I know you took my phone, and you and your little friend are gonna pay!", yelled Kevin.

Fred, suddenly becoming scared, put both his arms on Terry's shoulders and shook her. "You run for it Terry, I'll distract him!", yelled Fred, but as he ran away calling Kevin a loser, Terry just stayed where she was, and kept thinking to herself, 'that is one weird kid'.

She then headed to her room and decided her skeleton friend, Harvey, wasn't going clean himself.

* * *

A\n - Hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated!


End file.
